


Wrong

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Because he can't help himself, Fluff, Hannibal bites very deep, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!will, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slick tasting, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Will roughly rubbed his arm across his mouth again, trying to rub it off.  Rub off the scent of Alana, after they’d kissed.  After she’d kissed him.  Or he’d kissed her?  It was mutual.Until it wasn’t.  Until Will breathed in her scent, so familiar, so Alpha, so…wrong.  He’d pulled back forcibly, unable to hide the expression of revulsion on his face.“I…I need to go.” he said, sweeping his coat off the back of a chair on his way towards the door.  “Lock up when you leave.”The weather was crap, and it probably wasn’t smart to drive in the snow while he was in pre-heat, but Will didn’t know what else to do.  He needed to figure this out, he needed to talk to the only person who understood him.  He needed to talk to Hannibal.





	Wrong

              _Wrong_.  Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong.  Will roughly rubbed his arm across his mouth again, trying to rub it off.  Rub off the scent of Alana, after they’d kissed.  After she’d kissed him.  Or he’d kissed her?  It was mutual. 

              Until it wasn’t.  Until Will breathed in her scent, so familiar, so Alpha, so… _wrong_.  He’d pulled back forcibly, unable to hide the expression of revulsion on his face.  Alana was surprised at first, caught off guard, and then,

              “Will, I’m so sorry.”       

              Her voice was wavering.  Part of her was hurting at his rejection.  Yet he couldn’t take it back.  Not for their friendship, not for…for _anything_.

              “I don’t know what came over me.  You just…you smelled so good, you still…oh.” she said, realization dawning on her face.  “You’re nearing your heat.”

              Will trembled, pressing the heels of his hands hard against his eyelids. 

              “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.  I shouldn’t have invited you over…”

              “No, no, it’s alright.” she said.  “This sort of kiss can be forgiven, right?  Neither of us really intended for it to happen.”

              The words hurt, and yet brought him relief at the same time.  He’d wanted Alana for so long…or thought he had.  He enjoyed her company, her scent, her confident presence, the way she looked out for him almost felt like an Alpha being protective, and he’d liked it.  He’d liked it until he didn’t.

              Until in the middle of that kiss his entire body rebelled and now he didn’t know _what_ to do.

              “I…I need to go.” he said, sweeping his coat off the back of a chair on his way towards the door.  “Lock up when you leave.”

              The weather was crap, and it probably wasn’t smart to drive in the snow while he was in pre-heat, but Will didn’t know what else to do.  He needed to figure this out, he needed to talk to the only person who understood him.  He needed to talk to Hannibal. 

              Technically, Hannibal was an Alpha, but he was asexual.  Hannibal hadn’t specifically divulged that; but what else could explain him being over fifty years old and still unmated?  He just wasn’t interested in omegas that way.  Maybe he was gay, and slept with other Alphas discreetly, keeping that part of himself separate from his social life.  It didn’t matter.  No one made Will feel stable the way he did and right now Will was a _wreck_.

              He’d smashed open his wall, and the chimney, to rescue an animal _that wasn’t there_.  Then he’d kissed Alana and it was lucky he _wasn’t_ attracted to her, or they might have woken up in the morning bonded!

              Finally the lights of Hannibal’s house came into view.  Will parked his car crooked in Hannibal’s driveway, two tires on the grass, and stumbled his way up the steps.

 

* * *

              Hannibal opened the door to a trembling, snow-covered, pasty Will Graham.  He walked in without greeting and without wiping his shoes.  Then, when he was halfway across the foyer, without even looking Hannibal in the eye, he said “I kissed Alana Bloom.”

              Hannibal bristled.  He stared at the muddy tracks for a moment, shut the door, and looked at Will’s receding back as he let himself into the dining room.

              “Come in.” he said, not able to help being a little miffed.

              Though it was only a little; far less than he’d feel at anyone else behaving that way.  He’d always had a soft spot for Will and tonight was no exception.

              He rounded the corner and saw Will standing in his dining room, wet coat dripping on Hannibal’s thousand-dollar oriental rug.  His only reaction was to step around to the front of Will and unzip his coat.  He helped him shrug out of the wet, dog-hair covered garment and Will let him, remaining exactly where he was while Hannibal removed his outer garment. 

              The faint scent of omega-in-heat wafted pleasantly up to Hannibal’s nose, and he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes at the enticing aroma.  He felt his blood vessels dilate; his body’s natural reaction to the situation, ignored it, and walked back to the front door to hang the coat on a hook.

              When he returned, Will hadn’t moved.

              He had to get him to say more, and though sometimes a direct approach wasn’t the best way to reach Will, the moment seemed to call for it.

              “Tell me, what was Alana’s reaction?”

              Will shivered and subconsciously lifted his arm to his mouth, rubbing hard at it, as if to remove her lingering scent.

              That was interesting.

              “She kissed me back.  Several times.  She was really into it.  Like more than I expected.  Then she put her tongue in my mouth and I _tasted_ her and it was _wrong_ …”

              Will retched.  Hannibal hurried to put his hands on Will’s shoulders, ready to guide him quickly to the kitchen sink if necessary.  But then he calmed, and Hannibal pulled out a chair, gently guiding Will to sit in it.

              To his pleasant surprise, Will allowed him to do so.  It was possibly the first time Will had so easily allowed Hannibal to guide him anywhere.

              “Let me get you some water.” Hannibal said.

              “Yes, please.” Will said, small droplets of sweat forming on his forehead.

              Hannibal went to the kitchen and as he filled the glass, considered his options.  Will was far too brilliant and he would figure out all of Hannibal’s secrets sooner, rather than later.   Of course the obvious solution was to kill him—but that would mean the loss of his company, and such a thought was decidedly unpleasant for reasons Hannibal couldn’t quite explain.  It was the reason Hannibal had allowed the encephalitis to blossom in his brain, encouraging Will to consider that he was crazy rather than sick.  If he could simply convince Will through hypnosis and suggestion that Hannibal wasn’t who he thought, he could keep Will alive and enjoy his company, while retaining his freedom.

              When Hannibal pushed the door to the dining room open, glass in hand, the thick scent of omegan heat struck him like a brick wall.  He paused in his stride, enough so that anyone would have noticed- anyone that is, except for the pre-heat omega sitting at his table, exuding delicious, enticing pheromones that caused Hannibal’s cheeks to blush and his knot to twitch.

              “Here, this will help.” Hannibal said, handing the glass to Will.  When he took it his eyes were unfocused, staring through Hannibal, the sweat on his forehead increasing.

              “Thank you, Alpha.” Will said.  He brought the glass to his lips and gulped the water down in seconds.  Hannibal could do little else but stare at his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down.  He may or may not have licked his lips.

              “Will, are you aware you’re going into heat?”

              “Yes.” he said.  “It’s the reason Alana kissed me.  It wasn’t…it wasn’t… it didn’t mean anything.  I just wanted Alpha and she was there, smelling so good…”

              His voice faded and he closed his eyes, tilting his nose in the air, breathing in deep inhales.

              “I’m wondering then why you kissed her and felt compelled to drive an hour in the snow to tell me about it.  You should be at home, preparing yourself for a heat…”

              “I needed you.  I needed to talk to you.  I had to straighten out my mind, she tasted so awful and you smell…so…goooood.” Will said, slouching in his chair, the last word coming out as more of a groan than speech.  Hannibal couldn’t deny it now; Will was having an effect on him.  His knot stirred again and he felt his mouth water at the idea of tasting such delicious skin.

              A new plan formed in his mind.  Hannibal knew he was perfectly capable of mating with heat-addled omegas without bonding with them; he’d done so many, many times.  But even without a bond, Will would become easily blinded to Hannibal, not seeing him clearly, seeing only an Alpha that took care of him and provided for him, and nothing more.  It might even make Will defensive at the suggestion that Hannibal was anything else, such as a serial killer.  Will could become Hannibal’s ally, rather than his adversary.

              Yes, a most excellent solution had presented itself.  Hannibal need only to manipulate Will just enough to make him think this was his idea.

              “Will, why did Alana smell ‘wrong’, as you say?”

              “Not my Alpha.” he said, his fingers wrapping tightly around the glass until his knuckles turned white.  He was trembling, his sweat beginning to soak through his shirt.

              “But you are unbonded.  Your biology should be open to any interested Alpha.  Feeling repulsed towards the ‘wrong’ Alpha only happens after bonding.”

              “Don’t know.” Will replied.  He tilted his head up to look at Hannibal, and his face was strained, as if he were fighting something.  Probably the encephalitis.  If this plan worked, Hannibal would have to cure him of that.  It would also make Will more attached to him; having been made well by his doctor.

              Will’s eyes focused on Hannibal’s for just a moment.

              “More water?” he asked, his voice a higher, softer pitch; the sweet, gentle cadence of a pliant omega, meant to make them appetizing to any Alpha that heard such a voice.

              Hannibal had to admit it was quite pleasant.

              “Of course.  I will provide whatever you need, Will.” he said, stressing the word _provide_.  Will gave a small squeak and hunched further in his chair.

               Hannibal reached out for the glass, their fingers brushing as he did so.  Heat spread through his fingers and up his arm with an intensity he hadn’t felt since his youth.  He had to close his eyes to regain his composure, and when he entered the kitchen he took several deep breaths of the cleaner air while he filled the glass.

              When he returned to the table, Will was standing.  His eyes were starting to dilate now, making him less able to see, making him more dependent on his Alpha.  Hannibal handed him the glass and he gulped the water down in seconds.  He attempted to place it on the table but missed, the glass tipping towards the floor.  Hannibal lunged forward and caught it, placing it gently upon the wood.  The motion brought him within inches of Will, and the scent of him was deliciously pleasant.

              “Oh, Alpha.” Will groaned, leaning forward until his face was pressed against Hannibal’s chest.  Hannibal wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, and lifted a hand to gently stroke it through his hair.  The scent of him sprang into the air and infected Hannibal’s mind, the soft growl that escaped him not entirely intentional.

              “You must be overheating in all these clothes.” Hannibal murmured against his ear.  Will purred, and Hannibal’s knees grew weak.  He let his fingers slide down Will’s body, feeling his skin beneath his shirt, his fingers not as steady as he would have liked when they began to undo the buttons.  As Will’s hairless chest was revealed to him, Hannibal could do nothing to stop his eyes from drinking in the sight. 

              He slid Will’s shirt off of him and let it pile on the floor, his hands too eager to return to touching him to care about the mess.  He caressed Will’s delicious stomach, watching it suck in while Will groaned, then dragged his fingers up his chest, brushing them teasingly over his nipples.  Will whined and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck.

              “Oh, you are exquisite.” Hannibal said, his voice a deeper rumble than he’d ever heard come from himself.  He had no power to resist pressing his lips to that gorgeous neck.  His arms wrapped tightly around Will’s back, pulling him close as he buried his lips against that delicious scent, sucking Will’s skin into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue.

              “Oh yes, Alpha.” Will said, rolling his hips forward.  It was only then that Hannibal became aware of just how full his own erection was; Will rubbed himself along it wantonly, his fingers seeking Hannibal’s belt and undoing it with surprising deftness.  “Alpha, take me.  Knot me.” Will purred.  Hannibal could only groan as his mouth was full of Will’s skin, sucking deep enough to create bruises that would last for days.

              His hands wandered to Will’s ass and he cupped it, squeezing it with his fingers, never before having so indulged in an omega this way.  He allowed Will’s hands to continue removing his pants, until they fell around his ankles, leaving him dressed in two pieces of a three-piece suit.

              Will’s hands were shameless as they wrapped around his cock, both pulling in tandem, drawing a long, guttural growl from Hannibal’s chest.

              “Going to knot you over and over, going to make you scream my name.” Hannibal said, shocked at his own words.  He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants, then stepped forward and lifted Will easily into his arms, bridal-style.  Will yelped, then giggled with lust-drunken glee as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck.

              “Bed?” he asked in that soft, delicate voice.  A voice Hannibal had no power to resist. 

              “Yes, bed.” he replied, walking pants-less towards his stairs, carrying a topless Will Graham up them while he nuzzled into Hannibal’s neck and gave light, soft kisses to the skin there.  While they were traveling Will was undoing Hannibal’s tie, until it fluttered, unwanted, to land halfway down the staircase.  By the time Hannibal got them to his bedroom Will had the top half of his shirt undone.  Hannibal rushed to help him finish, letting his jacket and vest fall where they may, not caring where his shirt landed.

              He stood, fully naked, and Will’s eyes fluttered as he looked over his body. 

              “Gorgeous.” he said.  “Right.”

              Will’s fingers came to his own fly then, and Hannibal stood, mesmerized, as he watched him undo the button and pull the zipper down, his eyes never leaving Hannibal’s face.  Will curved his ass outward as he slid his pants and briefs off, letting them fall to his ankles.  His hand indecently wrapped around his own hardened erection and he began to tug at it, his eyes raking over Hannibal’s body as he did so.

              “Do you like what you see?” Hannibal said.

              “Yes.” Will said, his mind so easily penetrated now, none of his defenses present. 

              Then the scent of slick reached Hannibal’s nose.  His nostrils flared and desire rushed through his body, making every inch of him swell with lust, his cock hardest of all.  He growled and stepped forward, pushing Will towards the bed. 

              His skin, so warm and soft, was irresistible, and Hannibal’s lips and hands were everywhere upon it.  Will purred and moaned with every touch of Hannibal’s lips while he tasted his way down his stomach, over his thighs, and began to kiss his ass.

              “Oh, Alpha, _please_.” Will said, rolling onto his belly and canting his hips upward.  The scent was too much for Hannibal to even try to resist.  His tongue licked along the curve of Will’s ass cheek towards where they met, his hands pulling them apart to reveal fresh drops of slick pooling there, beckoning him.  His tongue pressed deep and long to that place, and he heard Will keen with pleasure.  More slick gushed out and Hannibal welcomed it into his mouth, his tongue sliding up in long, slow licks, letting every drop of the sweet, tantalizing taste slide over his tongue.

              No meal he had ever eaten could compare to this flavor.  Will, Will, _his_ Will; so his that he rejected another Alpha he’d been interested in before meeting Hannibal.  Hannibal’s cock swelled with pride and lust.  He pressed his tongue deep into his omega and Will cried out with pleasure, his voice hardly able to form words, but when it was they were _yes_ and _more_ and _please_.  Hannibal licked and tasted and swallowed, letting the thickness of Will coat his throat and tongue.  He slid one hand between Will’s legs and clasped his dick, rubbing over his erection to make him produce more slick.  He was rewarded with a gush of it and with Will’s cries of pleasure.  Hannibal had never tasted such a delicious creature in his life, and he had tasted many.

              Will was going to be his, and his forever.  His mind could not comprehend more than that; nothing other than that mattered.

              “Alpha, Alpha, _please!_ ” Will cried, arching his back, pressing his ass to Hannibal’s face.  His hole spread open of its own accord, begging, _needing_.  “Please, Alpha, knot me!”

              The words made the straining of Hannibal’s cock impossible to ignore, even over the enticing flavor of Will’s slick.  Hannibal rose to his knees, sliding his hands up Will’s body to grab his hips.  His cock was so erect he didn’t even need his hands to press it in; it found its hole and slid in easily, the tight heat of his omega swallowing him greedily as he pushed in.

              Will screamed with pleasure, thrusting his hips back, taking Hannibal into him.  Hannibal clasped his hips roughly and thrust in hard, beginning to fuck immediately, not able to go slowly as he normally did. 

              “Yes, yes yes!’ Will cried.  Hannibal pounded into him, overcome by how _delicious_ Will felt.  Hannibal’s eyes drifted closed from how good it felt; he was lost to the sensation of Will’s body squeezing around him, eagerly pulling him in, enticing him in every way.  He fucked recklessly, roughly, Will only crying for more; more Hannibal, more fucking, more cock.

              “I will give it to you, greedy thing.” Hannibal said.  “You were made to take me.  Made for me to knot and breed, to fill with my seed until you swell with my progeny; a perfect creation combined of the two of us.” he whispered.  It didn’t matter that the words were cliché, he hardly cared, he would tell Will just how much he belonged to Hannibal; he would tell him and show him forever.  Will was never leaving his side.  Will was _his_.

              “You are mine.” Hannibal said.

              “Yes.  Yes, _yours_.  Right.” Will said through debauched panting, his lips parted red and plump as half his face pressed into the mattress.  The marks Hannibal had left earlier boomed red on his neck, and Hannibal’s mouth watered.

              “To taste you.” Hannibal said.  “Would be the most exquisite of pleasures.  I shall have you for breakfast; I shall have you for dinner.  You shall be all my meals for all my life, and nothing else will satisfy me.”

              “Will you kill me?” Will asked, his voice as innocent and gentle and sweet as when he said anything else.  The question startled Hannibal and broke his rhythm for a moment; but his cock would not permit him to stop, pulling him forward with need and desire.  Will was deep into his heat now; he hardly had coherency to form sentences, and yet he asked _that_.

              Which meant he had to know.  He had to more than just suspect; he had to _know_.  The realization that he _knew_ , and _still_ had come to Hannibal, specifically to him, when he knew his heat was approaching set alight everything Hannibal had suspected about him.  Will was a killer and he was attracted to Hannibal for being so.

              Hannibal felt his knot beginning to swell and his eyes rolled back in his head.  The pleasure was so deep and exquisite he could not have escaped it now if he tried.  He pushed it into Will and heard him scream “ _Yes!”_ , even without Hannibal’s answer; even with thinking that his might be the last moment of his life.  Hannibal fell forward and draped his body over Will’s, pulling his back to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him so that not a breath of air could pass between them.

              Will’s body did the rest of its own accord, pulsing and squeezing around Hannibal’s knot to coax it up to the tip, where it swelled, filling Will’s cavity and locking them together.  Will screamed and orgasmed, his internal muscles squeezing around Hannibal’s knot until he was overcome.  His vision went dark as his eyes rolled back in his head and he spilled his seed into his mate, his voice crying “Mine, _mine!”_ with each pulse of his release.  “Mine!” he cried again, his nose seeking the scent-gland in Will’s neck, the desire to bite intensely powerful. 

              He found his goal and nuzzled Will’s head to the side.  Will keened and tipped his head away, baring his neck, his jugular vein pulsing just beneath the skin, flush with heat and lust.

              “I will not kill you.” Hannibal whispered.  “I will make you thrive.”

              He opened his teeth wide and sank them hard into Will’s neck, knowing from both instinct and his life’s work just how far to bite to keep Will out of life-threatening danger.  He moaned as Will’s blood flowed into his mouth and he drank it, as eagerly as he’d drank his slick; his stomach was now filled with Will, a meal of Will Graham that would leave him satisfied and bring him nourishment, with the added benefit of Will remaining alive for him to do it again.

              The bite was still far deeper than any natural bond-mark; Will would take weeks to heal; he would bruise, his scar would remain thick and visible for the rest of their lives, never fading, not even in old age.

              Will orgasmed again, his voice soft and helpless now as he was unable to free himself from Hannibal’s teeth or knot.  He melted into Hannibal’s body, curling into him with utter surrender, and Hannibal pulled him close, his own orgasm following not far behind as Will’s body pulled it from him.

              They lay like that for half an hour, one orgasm following the next, then the next, as nature tried to ensure Will’s impregnation.  That idea alone would sometimes be enough to make Hannibal spill into him again, until his muscles ached and his jaw hurt from remaining clamped so tightly into Will’s neck.

              When his knot began to recede, Will groaned from aching satisfaction, his body relaxing to let Hannibal leave.  As he slowly slid out he reached down for Will’s hand and brought it up to his neck, where Hannibal’s teeth were still clamped tightly.  He let go and Will’s blood gushed forth, even as half-clotted as it was.  He pressed Will’s hand tightly to his neck and Will understood, putting pressure on the wound while Hannibal rose and obtained medical supplies from his master bath.

              He returned and bandaged Will’s neck with the skill of a surgeon.  Throughout the procedure Will did not move, or speak, or look at Hannibal as his eyes were still unfocused.  When Hannibal was finished he pulled back the blankets and covered Will with them, crawling in behind him, where Will nestled his ass against Hannibal’s pelvis.  Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will and he purred softly, incredibly still feeling safe in the arms of his dangerous mate.

              “How long have you known?” Hannibal asked.

              “I didn’t.  I mean; I wasn’t sure.  I wasn’t sure until just now.”

              “Yet you let me bond with you.” Hannibal said, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Will’s hair.

              “I…I didn’t feel like I had a choice.” Will said.  “I couldn’t say no to you.  Can’t.  Can’t say no.”

              “We are in the same predicament, my mate.” Hannibal said.  He’d expected Will to stiffen at the sentence- but instead he relaxed and nuzzled his body close to Hannibal’s.

              “You didn’t plan this.” Will said.

              “No, I did not.”

              He saw Will’s mouth spread into a smile, and it only made him smile in return, the desire to see his bonded mate be happy stronger than any of his other instincts. 

              “Then you are as much mine as I am yours.” Will said, and the words only made Hannibal’s heart shine with delight. 

              “Yes.” he said.  “I am yours.  Yet we still have much to discuss; there are complications…” he said, thinking of how to tell Will about his encephalitis.  A plan such as pretending to scent it for the first time a week from now would no longer work; Will would be so attuned to his scent that he would no longer be able to lie to him. 

              “I’m sure there are more complications than I can even imagine.” Will said, his voice still dreamy, though it was coming down from the high-pitched softness caused by heat.  His heat was ending already; and there was no doubt in Hannibal’s mind Will knew exactly what that meant.

              “There are.” Hannibal said, slowly moving his hand down Will’s body until he spread his palm gently over his abdomen.  “Many.”

              Will reached up and covered Hannibal’s hand with his own, in a motion that was nothing but tender and reverent.

              “Don’t think I’m going to make this easy on you.”

              Hannibal huffed a laugh and pressed his nose further into the back of Will’s neck, nuzzling him above the bandage.

              “I wouldn’t have you any other way.” he replied, and then sleep took them, all his secrets still kept, at least until the morning, when they would begin to unravel in the vicious and beautiful hands of Will Graham.  Indeed, he would not have it any other way.

             


End file.
